The enteric nervous system (ENS) comprises about one hundred million neurons embedded in the lining of the gastrointestinal system. The ENS innervates the gastrointestinal system, including the esophagus, the stomach (e.g., gastric area), and the intestines. Motor neurons of the ENS control stomach muscle contractility, peristalsis, and churning of intestinal contents. It has been estimated that about 50% of the body's dopamine is found in the ENS.
Gastrointestinal (GI) tract disorders affect many people. Irritable bowel syndrome (IBS), a disorder in which the intestine functions abnormally due to dysfunction of the muscles or nerves of the GI tract, affects 10% to 15% of the adult population. Symptoms of IBS include constipation, diarrhea, and abdominal pain. Functional dyspepsia (dyspepsia caused by a dysfunction of the muscles or nerves associated with the upper GI tract) affects 10% to 20% of the adult population. Gastroparesis, a disorder causing inadequate grinding of food by the stomach and delayed gastric emptying, affects up to 10% of the general population. Gastroesophageal reflux disorder (GERD), a chronic digestive disease that occurs when stomach acid and/or bile backs up into the esophagus, has been estimated to affect up to 35% of infants in the first few months of life.
In addition, gastrointestinal disorders can be associated with a number of other diseases. For example, some of the earliest symptoms of Parkinson's disease, a disorder characterized by neurodegeneration of dopamine neurons, include, e.g., constipation and other gastrointestinal symptoms, likely due to degeneration or dysfunction of ENS dopamine neurons. As another example, diabetes is one of the most common causes of gastroparesis, as chronic high blood sugar can damage the vagus nerve which modulates the enteric nervous system. Multiple sclerosis is another disease that is associated with ENS disorders such as, e.g., gastroparesis. Migraine headaches are commonly associated with gastric stasis. Chemotherapy-induced nausea and/or vomiting have been estimated to affect 85% of cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy and can result in discontinuation of treatment. If the chemotherapy-induced nausea and/or vomiting are not properly managed, it can cause dehydration and poor quality of life and may result in discontinuation of chemotherapy.
ENS dysfunction has been implicated in several of the disorders described above. For example, impaired or dysfunctional ENS neuronal signaling has been strongly implicated as a causative factor for gastroparesis.
There are currently no adequate treatments for these disorders. For example, IBS treatments lubiprostone and linaclotide are used to mimic infectious diarrhea in order to treat constipation; however, these agents do not correct the underlying ENS dysfunction and are marginally effective. The dopamine D2 receptor antagonists domperidone and metoclopramide have been previously indicated for the treatment of nausea and vomiting, however, their use is discouraged due to significant safety issues. Two significant The safety concerns relate to (1) unwanted cardiac side effects caused by, e.g., interaction of the agents with ion channels involved in cardiac action potentials, and (2) unwanted motor dysfunction caused by the actions of the dopamine antagonists which cross the blood brain barrier into the brain. For example, it has been established that many dopamine receptor antagonists inhibit hERG channels (a type of potassium channel) which can cause drug-induced long QT syndrome, a heart condition characterized by abnormal cardiac action potential rhythms. Long QT syndrome can increase risk of cardiac arrhythmias, which may lead to sudden cardiac death. Indeed, the dopamine D2 antagonist domperidone has been shown to inhibit hERG activity and increase risk of long QT syndrome, and increase risk of sudden cardiac death. This has resulted in an FDA ban on the use of domperidone in the United States and an initiated review of the safety of domperidone use by the European Medicines Agency. Metoclopramide cannot be taken for more than 12 weeks and has a black box warning for CNS-related side effects such as tardive dyskinesia, a difficult-to-treat and often incurable disorder characterized by involuntary, repetitive body movements.